Kokoro ( Rin & Len)
by Vishamon Sama
Summary: Len membuat Robot perempuan bernama Rin, Karena saya mealas buat ringkasannya jadi baca aja yak :v


Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh Lagu. Rin. K – Kokoro Kiseki

LANJUTT! 

Seorang profesor dengan nama yang ku tak ketahui, tetapi terlihat seperti Len, jadi anggap saja Len sebagai profesornya :v. Lets go to Read :v

Len mencoba membuat robot, karena hidup Len sangat kesepian, Len memutuskan membuat robot perempuan, yang bernama Rin Kagamine. Sebenarnya Rin adalah saudari Len, yang sudah meninggal 2 thn lalu.

Setelah robot itu sudah selesai, robot itu hidup, Len mengulurkan tangannya dan mengucapkan,

" Salam kenal, aku profesor Len, aku pembuatmu. Namamu sekarang adalah Rin, Rin Kagamine.

Rin yang belum tahu apa apa itu hanya diam saja, Len pun berhenti mengulurkan tanganya, karena menurut Len ada yang belum lengkap untuknya, yaitu Hati.

" My – My Creator? ( Jawab Rin dengar suara yang belum terdengar Jelas.)

" Oh, Iya bahasanya belum ku ganti, tungu sebentar ya? Rin. ~ Len menuju kembali ke komputernya, dan membuka program milik Rin.

Setelah bahasanya diganti, Rin tidak lagi menggunakan bahasa inggris, sekalian itu Len bekerja menggunakan program milik Rin, untuk membuatkannya hati.

" Rin bisakah, kamu mengambilkan segelas air untukku?

" Ya..., pembuatku...( Rin dengan suara yang belum jelas)

" Oh.., Rin sebaiknya kau memanggilku Profesor Len.

" B- a- Ba-ik P-ro-fe-sor Le-n ( Jawab Rin lagi dengan bahasa yang kurang jelas)

Tetapi Len tidak kecewa dengan robot buatannya, Len terus berusaha mengatasi ke-Erroran program milik Rin dengan penuh hati.

Sebelum membuatkannya Hati untuk Rin, Len memperbaiki suara Rin yang sangat belum jelas di telinga Len, tetapi selalu tetap suaranya belum jelas, tetapi tetap ada perkembangan. Selain memperbaiki suara Rin lewat program milik Rin, dia juga mengubah gerakan jalan & bergeraknya, Len sudah berusaha selama 1 setengah tahun, dan sekarang Rin bisa bergerak selayaknya manusia, tetapi suaranya masih kurang jelas,

" Hmm, bagus gerakannya sudah mulai membaik " kata Len

Karena terlalu lama bekerja Len mengajak Rin untuk menanam pohon maple,

" pohon ma-p-le itu a-apa p-ro-fe-so-r? (tanya Rin)

" pohon maple itu adalah pohon bunga yang akan tumbuh besar, bunganya sangat indah warnanya oranye kekuningan, itu adalah pohon kesukaan mu.

" aku? A-ku tak ta-hu a-ku suka pohon i-tu. (tanya Rin Bingung)

Len baru menyadari memori hanya didapatkan oleh hati dan mangalir ke otak, tetapi hati itu belum Len dapatkan. Setelah selesai menanam pohon maple itu, Len bergegas kembali bekerja ke komputer untuk menyelesaikan hati untuk Rin, sudah lama sekali Len terus berusaha, namun Len membuatkan lagu untuk Rin, berjudul Kokoro,

" Rin, kemarilah sebentar, duduk di kursi sebelahku ini. " Len dengan lembut.

"Ya, ada apa P-ro-fe-so-r?

" nyanyikan lagu ini mungkin bisa membantumu memiliki hati...

" Ba- ik – lah, P-ro-fe-so-r.

#%$^&%#$ $%^*^&^$##$%$%&*(&&^%$^)&^%$#%^&*$# #$! ## $%^^%$## #$%^&! #$%^# #$%^&*^%$# #$%^ #$%# #$%#$%#$%^, Rin selesai menyanyikan lagu itu tetapi berkomat – komit, Rin sempat menanyakan tulisan yang ditandai kurung dalam lempiran lagu itu.

" P-rof? Apa i-ni?

" Nggg..., Ah sudahlah lupakan saja.

Len sedikit kecewa, tetapi Len terus berusaha. Waktu terus berganti, & waktu seakan lebih cepat dari biasanya, Len semakin tua, Len memandangi pohon maplenya yang sudah besar & kokoh, Len ingin mengunjungi pohon maplenya yang sudah besar dan tua itu,

" Profesor ingin kemana? (Suara Rin yang sudah mulai membaik, tetapi kurang lebih baik :v )

" aku ingin pergi kesana" Len sambil menunjukan tangannya ke pohonnya itu, dengan suara yang tua :V  
Rin mengangguk pelan, berkata " Baiklah.

Len berjalan menggunakan tongkat kayu yang ia buat. Len duduk di pohon itu, dikepalanya ia beri mahkota bunga maple yang indah, tetapi karena Tuhan memanggilnya, Len pun meninggal di pohon itu.

Rin yang belum memiliki hati & Perasaan itu tak mengetahuinya. Rin sudah menunggu Tuannya yang tak kunjung datang lagi selama kurang lebih 8 tahun lamanya, sampai sampai tengkorak Len hampir menyatu dengan tanah. Rin mencoba mengaktifkan komputer Len, dan melihat isi semua yang ada di komputer Len, tanpa sengaja Rin membuka file yang bertuliskan, Memory adik kesayanganku, For Rin. Karena Rin penasaran akan file itu, Rin melihat foto foto dirinya, Rin mengatakan

" Apa ini aku ya? Aku kok tidak ingat ( Suara Rin Yang mulai membaik)

Padahal foto itu adalah milik adiknya Len yang bernama Rin Kagamine.

Tiba tiba cahaya kecil masuk langsung ke dada Rin yang tepos itu :v

Rin pun memegang dadanya, Ya! Itu adalah hati Rin. Tiba tiba air mata Rin jatuh, itu adalah sebuah keajaiban, mana mungkin robot bisa nangis :v.

Rin pun baru mengerti mengapa pembuatnya membuatkan lagu itu, dan tiba tiba bunga pohon maple jatuh di depannya, Rin memegang bunga itu, Rin pun langsung bergegas pergi keluar melihat pohon maple itu, dna pergi kesana, Rin duduk dibawah pohon itu, sambil mengusap usap tanah, Rin terkejut tiba tiba melihat tulang telapat tangan manusia. Lalu Rin berdiri mengusap terus tanah itu, Ternya itu adalah tengkorak Len yang sudah lama tinggal disana, Rin tambah menangis, sambil mengatakan,

" Profesor, bangun kenapa tuan meninggalkan Rin ?, aku sudah mendapat kan hati darimu, suaraku sudah mulai baik, (sambi menangis sekencang kencangnya)

Tiba tiba saja sekeliling Rin dipenuhi dengan bunga maple, Rin bertemu dengan profesor Len dan bersama dengan adiknya sambil melambaikan, "Rin aku disini " itu kata profesor Len

" Hei tunggu!

Bayangan mereka pun hilang dari hadapan Rin. Karena ia sudah pernah disuruh mengafal lagu itu oleh Len, Rin menghadap kembali ke pohon itu dan menyanyikan lagu Kokoro Kiseki. $^*^&%^$^&*(^$%^&*^$%^$^&^&^*^&%$%#%$ #$%^&**&^%#$%^&&^%#$%$^&^$$%**&#$&*(((&%# #$^#$%^&*(%#$%^&**^#$%^&. Setelah bagian arigato, arigato itu, Len muncul dihadapan Rin, memegang tangan Rin dan menariknya. Rin pun akhirnya meninggal, disamping tengkorak Len.

THE END

ihik ihik sedih ceritanya, Arigato ya telah baca :v.


End file.
